Wand Shopping
by HGranger89
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Rosie Snape drags her parents to Diagon Alley to purchase her first wand. Mr Ollivander reminisces about her parents' visits to his shop. SS/HG, EWE, one-shot


**Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, but JK Rowling.**

"Mummy! Daddy! Walk faster! We have to get to Ollivander's before anyone else". The eager eleven-year-old grabbed her parents hands and began to drag them from the Leaky Cauldron in the direction of the wand maker's shop. "Rosalind, you will unhand your  
/mother and I this instant, or I will apparate us back home" her father intoned angrily. "We will take you to Ollivander's, but your mother and I are not creatures to be drug through the street at your insistence."

Rosie turned to her father and gave him a glare that could only rival his own. He arched an eyebrow as if to say _'if you talk back, I will turn on my heel and we will return home.'_ Finally, she felt her mother touch her shoulder gently and whisper  
/in her ear. "Apologize to your father sweetheart. We are eager to buy your supplies too." The child exhaled the breath she was holding in and said "I'm sorry Daddy. May we, please go to Ollivander's now?" "Yes my little witch, we may proceed." He  
/glanced at his wife and declared "Your child is as impatient and impertinent as you." She rolled her eyes and cupping his cheek said: "Love, she came into this world with your scowl and temperament."

Garrick Ollivander, renowned wandmaker, saw the family coming towards his shop, and his eyes twinkled. He had wondered when the Snape family would be visiting this summer. He was very intrigued to see which wand would choose Rosalind Ginevra Snape. He  
/remembered when his creations had chosen each of her parents.

Severus Snape had come into his shop in the summer of 1971, a tall, scrawny boy in second-hand clothes that were much too big for him. Long black hair was falling around his face, covering a nose he had not grown into and the darkest of eyes. His mother  
/was cautiously and gently guiding him into the store. He was timid, but Ollivander could feel the magic radiating off of this strange looking boy and new he would be a powerful wizard in need of a powerful wand. Ollivander greeted the mother and son  
/"Good afternoon Ms Prince. It has been many years since you were in my shop. Hazel and Unicorn Hair, 9 ½ inches. How is your wand?" "Mrs Snape now, Mr Ollivander. My wand, I am sorry to say has become unpredictable in recent years. At times it will  
/not work for me at all and others it explodes sparks randomly. I have stopped practising magic for the most part." The wand marker shifted uncomfortably at these remarks, knowing that hazel wands reflect the owner's emotional state. If the hazel and  
/unicorn hair was acting this way, it was dying from lack of use and acting unpredictably from its owner's deep depression. This comment was troubling indeed. He quickly changed the subject and asked: "…and this is your son?" "Yes. Severus. He will  
/be starting Hogwarts on 1st September." "Welcome, Severus. Let me inspect you, and I will select some options for you to test" the master smiled lightly. Severus scowled back. Ollivander ventured to his storeroom. He could feel the strong magical  
/presence in his shop. This boy was a powerful wizard, from the pureblood house of Prince. He chose several wands.

 _Cherry and dragon heartstring – 14 inches: All of the wands flew off a distant shelf_

 _Cherry and phoenix feather – 13 ¼ inches: Broken lamp_

 _Cypress and dragon heartstring – 12 ¾ inches: A stool splintered_

 _Fir and unicorn hair – 14 ½ inches: The window shattered_

 _Hawthorn and dragon heartstring – 12 ¼ inches: The morning paper burst into flames_

 _Pine and phoenix feather – 15 inches: The boy was thrown back against the wall_

 _Acacia and unicorn hair – 12 ½ inches: A vase on the counter exploded_

One by one the wands failed to choose the young wizard standing in the shop and Ollivander would immediately snatch them out of his hand. The boy was apparently frustrated, his face fixing a deeper scowl each time. Finally, he muttered: "maybe **_he_** was  
/right. Maybe I'm not a wizard after all. Maybe I'm just useless." Another comment from mother and son that disturbed Ollivander and he glanced at the boy's mother. To whom was he referring? Ollivander resolved to find the perfect wand for this young  
/man and rushed back to the storeroom. He searched for what felt like hours and finally found a box, blew off the dust and thought to himself _'this just may be the one.'_ He passed Severus Snape the wand, Ebony and phoenix feather – 13 ½ inches.  
/Severus reached for the wand and immediately, gold sparks shot out of the wand and the entire room illuminated. The wandmaker smiled a huge toothy grin and proclaimed "Yes. The wand does choose the wizard Mr Snape, and you have found your match. This  
/wand is powerful Severus. Ebony wands are suited to combat, and transfiguration and phoenix feathers have a great range of magic. You should excel at anything you put your mind to with this wand young man." The young wizard smiled the tiniest of smiles.  
/His mother quickly paid and they hurried out of the shop after an hour.

Ollivander smiled wistfully. That timid boy with the scowl on his face had grown to become one of the most influential wizards in all of Great Britain.

Severus Snape was one of Europe's foremost Potions Masters. He was also a former Death Eater and double agent, war-hero and held an Order of Merlin, First Class. For nearly 20 years Severus had held the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts School of  
/Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this September would begin his 14th year as Headmaster of the prestigious school. However, despite all of this, he was first and foremost a devoted husband and father. While he worked tirelessly for the advancement of  
/the wizarding world, he would lay everything down for his wife and three children. Rosalind, his eldest, would be attending the school she had always called home and he could not believe it. It was too much for the fifty-one-year-old wizard. He took  
/joy in her excitement and eagerness to purchase her wand and books, but he also understood the constant stream of letters he received from anxious parents each year. At least he would still be able to keep constant watch over his daughter. He reached  
/the door of Ollivander's, letting go of his wife's hand he took a deep breath and accepted that his daughter was growing up.

Severus walked into the wand shop and greeted the shop owner in his low, baritone voice. "Good afternoon Garrick. We are in need of a wand for a young witch." At that moment, Rosie and her mother walked into the store. "Mrs Snape, welcome", smiled Ollivander,  
/"this must be young Rosie". Suddenly, a wand on display in the front window emitted a bright golden glow. The Headmaster looked confused, as Hermione Snape gasped knowing and stared at the wandmaker. "Vinewood?", asked Hermione, "Rosie's wand is calling  
/her?" Ollivander nodded.

The Summer of 1991, Hermione Jean Granger found herself. She was a witch. Every mysterious incident that had ever occurred in her life was solved when Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape arrived on the porch of her childhood home. The  
/Professors explained to her dentist parents that Hermione was a witch and had been registered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since she was 18 months old and had turned the neighbour's cat pink. After answering many of Hermione's and  
/her parent's questions, Professors Dumbledore and Snape departed, and Professor McGonagall offered to escort the family to Diagon Alley with Hermione's supply list. They took the tube from their home in Hampstead Garden to Leicester Square. Professor  
/McGonagall led the family into an unassuming pub, The Leaky Cauldron, nodded to the barkeeper, and lead the Muggle family into the back courtyard. After she tapped the bricks in a pattern she carefully taught Hermione, she led the family along. First  
/taking the Grangers to Gringott's bank so they could convert their pound sterling to galleons. They then proceeded to Flourish and Blotts, the apothecary, Madam Malkin's, and finally, Ollivander's. Hermione was so curious about the wizarding world.  
/She could not believe that this whole other world existed 10 miles from her home. The older witch answered every question Hermione posed about the wizarding world and Diagon Alley and recommended she purchase Hogwarts a History to answer all further  
/questions about the boarding school. As they approached Ollivander's Minerva McGonagall explained to Hermione that a wand was a witch or wizard's most important tool and was to be used with great care and not to abuse it. She also warned that magic  
/was not to be performed outside of school or in the presence of muggles and so even though Hermione would be receiving her wand today, she could not use it until 1st September. Hermione promised to obey all of the Ministry of Magic's rules regarding  
/underage magic and the statue of secrecy. She could think of no worse fate than being expelled from Hogwarts. The Deputy Headmistress led the family into Ollivander's and she introduced them to the wandmaker. Mr Ollivander smiled gently to Hermione  
/was about to explain his process to her when suddenly a box on a shelf started emitting a soft golden glow. He approached the wand, having seen this happen only once before, and gazed curiously at it. He picked up the box, and as he returned to Miss  
/Granger, the wand began glowing brighter. Suddenly, he lifted the cover of the box, and the wand flew into the girl's hand. Professor McGonagall had never seen this before and gave Ollivander a questioning look. "Garrick, what happened?" "Well Minerva,  
/I have only seen this once before. It appears that the vinewood wand had chosen Miss Granger. In wandlore, vinewood wands are known to recognise their owners immediately upon entering a room, especially when they possess great magic." He looked at  
/Mr and Mrs Granger and stated: "Your daughter, will grow up to be a formidable witch." He then explained that this is not the usual process, that typically a witch or wizard must test several wands to see which magically responds to their touch, but  
/that Hermione had such a strong bond with the vinewood that it recognised her magic before she could touch it. Hermione was in awe. At Ollivander's prompting, she flicked the 10 ¾ inch vinewood and dragon heartstring wand. Flowers spouted out of the  
/end. She collected them and gave them to her mother smiling proudly.

Twenty years later, the phenomenon was happening again. Hermione walked Rosie over to the glowing wand and urged her to pick it up. Rosie grabbed the wand gently, and bubbles started streaming out of the wand. Rosie twirled around the shop beaming at  
/her parents and Mr Ollivander. "Hermione, what is going on?" questioned Severus impatiently. "Sev, when I bought my first wand 20 years ago, the same thing happened. I did not test multiple wands; my wand recognised me as soon as I entered the store  
/and glowed. Then when Mr Ollivander opened the box, it flew into my hand." The Headmaster looked at his wife with incredulity. He had been educating the wizarding youth of the United Kingdom for 30 years, and he had never heard of such a thing. Garrick  
/Ollivander, seeing the look on Severus' face interjected. "It is true Severus when Hermione came into my shop; her vinewood wand reacted to her immediately. It was the second time it had ever happened in my presence. However, in wandlore, it is known  
/that vinewood recognise the magical signature of their owners immediately. I have not sold another vinewood wand in the 20 years since, until today." He turned from the stunned Headmaster to the young girl "Rosalind! This wand is a fine match for  
/you my dear. Vinewood and Phoneix Feather, 10 3/4 inches, hard. It is the perfect combination of your parent's wands. You, my dear, are a very special witch." The young witch looked up at her parents, positively beaming, "did you hear that Daddy,  
/I am a very special witch." "I know little one; you are a special witch just like your mother."

Hermione Granger was a very special witch indeed. The Gryffindor Princess; best friend of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived-again; member of the Golden Trio; Order of Merlin, First Class; the brightest witch of her age. After the war, she spent the entire  
/summer of 1998 living at Hogwarts, assisting in re-building the castle, helping Severus with his recovery from Voldemort's snake, and studying for her NEWTs with the intent to enroll in university that September so she would not be a year behind her  
/peers. She passed that September with some of the highest marks Hogwarts had ever seen (though she only tied Severus' potions marks) and enrolled in Oxford to study Magical Law. Hermione's Gryffindor heart and determination made her a champion of  
/the downtrodden, and the war only fueled her fire. At thirty-one years old, she was the senior barrister for the International Confederation of Wizards and worked tirelessly to improve the rights of muggle-borns, squibs, house-elves, goblins and werewolves  
/around the world.

Hermione Granger and Severus Snape fell in love fast and hard during that summer of 1998. She left for Oxford with the promise to spend her holidays with Severus. On the one anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, Severus proposed, nine months later Rosalind  
/was born, and in August 2000 Severus and Hermione Snape were married. Four years later Henry Severus was born and last year was the sweet surprise of Celia Jane. After that Severus declared they could have more children due to his 'advancing age'  
/and went to St. Mungo's.

Severus, Hermione and Rosie thanked Ollivander, paid and departed. Severus smiled down at his wife and daughter. Hermione walked over to her husband, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Ready to go to Grimmauld Place to pick up the Henry and Celia, love?"  
/He nodded, grabbed Hermione and Rosie's hands, turned on his heel and landed on the front step of Grimmauld Place. Rosie knocked on the door and her godfather, Harry Potter, answered. "Uncle Harry! Look at my wand!", she twirled around, "Where is  
/James? I want to show him." Harry looked at Hermione and then Severus and groaned "Great. Now I have to listen to James bugging for his wand for the next year!" Severus just smirked and said "The joy in James' face will be worth a year's worth of  
/annoyance. Do you remember the awe in your eyes when you purchased your first wand, Harry?"

 **A/N: this idea just popped into my head and I spent hours researching wand types and wand cores trying to decide what wands Severus would try and ultimately which one he would end up with since his wand is unknown to us. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I loved writing it.**  
/


End file.
